Leave Out All The Rest
by OneBadCat
Summary: a chaptered story celebrating our favourite brunette Transgenic by personality traits - for the Raising Hell mega challenge
1. part 1 : Guilty

Author's Note : in November 2010, the Raising Hell fiction archive launched a massive challenge - to celebrate Dark Angel's feisty brunette with art or fiction prompted by twelve personality characteristics. I chose to answer the prompts as chapters of a continuing storyline. This is the first one of those chapters.

Due to Real Life obligations, I have chosen to post the chapters that are essential to the understanding of the plot (at this moment), and fully intend to fill the gaps at a later date. (just don't hold your breath - it may take me a while!)

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

**Guilty - part 1 of MaxFest**

Just another day in Terminal City.

With a sigh, Max stepped away from the window she'd been gazing out of, and shot a glance at her desk - the contents hadn't changed; the paperwork was still sitting there casting its accusatory aura into the atmosphere. She was about to sigh again, when her door banged into the wall with Alec's entrance. He caught sight of her face and held back a grin.

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie," he chided. "Are you moping, _again_?"

She opened her mouth to deny it and settled for a glare, as Alec dropped into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs she kept for visitors. He winced.

"What do you want?" she growled. "And don't call me Maxie..."

"We missed you at the planning meeting,"

"Oh my God," Max clapped a hand over her mouth, "I completely forgot!"

Alec shook his head, "What were you thinking about to forget a meeting you _demanded_ we have!"

"Safety issues aren't something to ignore, Alec." Max hoped her needling would get him to change the subject, even if he wouldn't forget it with his Transgenic memory.

"Whatever," he dismissed her snapping with a languid hand wave, his face morphing in subtle ways that signified a change in tone. He was serious and all business when he said "We need more tryptophan and food. We _always_ need food, but the meds are way more important - people are starting to get the shakes." He pinned her with his gaze. "I know you're one of them, Max."

She startled so badly, only feline grace kept her butt on the chair. But she recovered well,

"Does that really matter, right now? People need it," she shot him a withering look, "Regardless of who they are... But we've got an army on our doorstep." her lips tilted in a wry smile. "And on all our clever hidden exits too..."

"Ah but we have a plan!" Alec's grin was so infectious Max had to forgive him for it being so smug too. And she settled back in her chair to listen to the details and argue - it was how they worked best.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Max stared out of her window - what had possessed her to claim quarters so close to the boundary? She got a face full of National Guard every time she pulled her curtains.

A dark coloured sedan idled a short distance away from the Military blockade.

Max knew that car; knew who was sitting behind the wheel, in his dark suit with his dark mood and hot temper.

The guilt Max always felt, at all the wrong choices she'd made in her life spiked suddenly when she remembered a long forgotten thing - today was Ray's birthday.


	2. part 4 : Vulnerable

Author's Note : in November 2010, the Raising Hell fiction archive launched a massive challenge - to celebrate Dark Angel's feisty brunette with art or fiction prompted by twelve personality characteristics. I chose to answer the prompts as chapters of a continuing storyline. This is one of them.

Due to Real Life obligations, I have chosen to post the chapters that are essential to the understanding of the plot (at this moment), and fully intend to fill the gaps at a later date. (just don't hold your breath - it may take me a while!)

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

**Vulnerable - part 4 of MaxFest**

They pretty much left her alone after her capture - no visitors, no questioning, no food but also no water; and a Transgenic needs plenty of hydration - especially when the Shakes are a threat.

Max managed three hours in solitary before her hands began to tremble. And it wasn't long before she was curled up on the cold cement, racked with shudders.

She drifted in and out, slowly becoming aware of a visitor in her cell. She dragged herself upright when she recognised Agent White's scent, hugging her knees for stability and comfort.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked softly.

"What?" she said thickly.

"You were deliberately baiting us. You're not that dumb to be so foolhardy. What could you possibly achieve by playing chicken with a squad gunning to take you down?"

She turned away so he couldn't see her expression but his disbelieving chuckle floated through the tiny room.

"You're punishing yourself? That's my job! All you had to do was ask - I'd gladly have been the first in line to make that happen..."

She glared at him - or at least, that's what she intended, but a vicious round of tremors seized her and it was all she could do to keep upright, gasping as they passed.

"You don't look so good," he remarked casually.

She dragged a laboured breath into her lungs to reply, and passed out.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Max woke, still in the cell. But in a pool of light cast through the open viewing window from the corridor outside her door, was a glass of water and a plastic pill bottle.

Frowning, she dragged herself over to it, checking for traps before she picked it up to read the label.

Tryptophan - the bold type comfortingly said.

Max hastily swallowed several and sat a moment, letting their effects get to work on her system.

Then, curious, she stood and shakily walked to the door.

Under her palm, it swung open with the smallest of touches.

Not stopping to question who had helped her or why, Max drew on all her training, to balance the handicap of her current weakness and escaped into the night to return to Terminal City.


	3. part 6 : Determined

**Determined - part 6 of MaxFest**

Command was silent. People pretended to work while they watched the most recent entertainment unfold between their two leaders. They didn't need to spend any effort to listen in - Max and Alec were not having a quiet discussion and even without Transgenic gifts, those in HQ could clearly hear every word. Heck, those outside in the City at large could probably hear them!

Using hand signals to remain unnoticed, their audience set up a pool for whether Max would start throwing furniture or would Alec kiss her to shut her up, ending but maybe not winning, the argument.

The two had been exchanging sharp words for some time now, and they were repeating themselves for a second go around - neither willing to accede to the other's position without a fight.

"It was your idea in the first place to take him away!"

"No - it was Logan's. And anyway, can't a girl change her mind? Isn't that in, like, the Constitution, or something!"

Alec shook his head and took a step forward, crowding into her personal space in the early stages of trying to dominate her. His next move, if history was repeating, would be to say something monumentally stupid.

"Let's be practical, Max; say you found him,"

"I know where he is," she interrupted, hotly.

"Fine. Say you go there - what happens next? Is he going to live _here_? With _you_?"

The derisive tone was a mistake. Her eyes flashed dangerously, her mouth thinned, and the tension in her posture increased.

"It's a bad idea, Max - from start to finish!" he continued, unaware or uncaring of her rising temper. "It's crazy enough to travel across the Country when Transgenic mistrust is so high, without the additional complication of springing a boy from a secure community and bringing him back into the same City as his father - who _hates_ you, if you remember; and is trying to kill us all!

A collective gasp rippled through the watching residents. Even the newest refugee knew never to question Max's decisions with accusations of challenged sanity.

"I don't care what you think, Alec," she snapped. "I'm going to get Ray..."


	4. part 9 : Protective

Author's Note : in November 2010, the Raising Hell fiction archive launched a massive challenge - to celebrate Dark Angel's feisty brunette with art or fiction prompted by twelve personality characteristics. I chose to answer the prompts as chapters of a continuing storyline. This is one of them.

Due to Real Life obligations, I have chosen to post the chapters that are essential to the understanding of the plot (at this moment), and fully intend to fill the gaps at a later date. (just don't hold your breath - it may take me a while!)

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

**Protective - part 9 of MaxFest**

Perched in a tree near the boundary of the Ranching complex, Max took a deep breath and pretended that it was responsible for the shaking of her binoculars. She had more sense than to rush into the community's well defended compound but apparently that was less sense than she needed because she was shoving the magnifiers into a pocket and pulling out her phone to make a very important call - an update of her mission progress. Although, considering this was the first time the other party would hear about the rescue, her call wasn't exactly an update, more an introductory communication.

"White," His growl was not unexpected but it was familiar enough to make her hesitate - what was she thinking? That he'd be so delighted by the news he would overlook the origins of the situation?

"Ames White," he repeated.

Max took a deep breath; it was now or never - either she hung up or told him her plan.

"Hi..." she managed. "You probably won't believe me, but I'm about to spring Ray from his current residence and bring him back to Seattle," she said in a rush.

"Who _is_ this?" he demanded, voice tight with impatience and anger at the distraction.

"Max?" she prompted, surprised that he didn't guess it was her.

"_452?_" he clarified, disbelief flooding his voice.

"My _name_ is Max," she snapped, the familiar ground restoring her confidence. "And I'd like you to remember that while I do this thing for you..."

"Hold on," he said, sounding harried, Transgenic ears picking up the sound of commands, excuses and dismissals, then footsteps as he moved away to more privacy. "Tell me that again..."

"My name is Max,"

"Not _that_ part!" he growled

She allowed herself a smile - baiting him was so much fun and so easy.

"I'm here to take Ray and bring him home."

"Whose home?" his voice was even but Max heard the faint nervousness.

"Yours." she answered, simply.

Silence on the line.

"Oh."

If she hadn't been hiding in a tree, Max would have been pacing while she waited for him to say something; but she was hiding so she had to settle for bouncing fingertips on her thigh until his voice came through the speaker once more, "You're right - I don't believe you."

She sighed - at least he wasn't raving and cursing at her. It was a lot to take in - she could accept a little reluctance from him. Especially him.

"Well, that's what's going down," she retorted, "Thought you might like to know." And she hung up; putting her ring tone on silent and shoving her phone deep into an inside pocket to muffle the vibration of his return call.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

It was nearing the lunch hour when Max made her move. She'd been watching since before breakfast but felt confident that now was the right time. Confident and a little apprehensive if she was being honest; but she squashed that doubt down and hid it behind her patented kick-ass facade as she slipped across the perimeter and ghosted into the compound.

It was primarily a working ranch, with stables, a busy site office and workers' housing; but her earlier reconn had led Max to believe there was more going on here - for a start, there were way more people moving around than you'd expect with a business like this, and half those people were doing nothing toward the care and upkeep of horses.

But she had a more important task to think about than employment discrepancies. Dismissing the curiousity, she snuck past the outlying buildings and made her way toward the large serving hall - she was pretty certain that Ray would go there for his meal and she planned to snag him before he sat down to eat.

Sure enough, he was soon strolling down the hallway. Max leaned out of a doorway and, catching his sleeve, pulled him into the empty room she'd been waiting in.

"Max!" he exclaimed.

"Hi," she said in a rush, crouching down to hold his gaze. "This is very important - I'm here to take you home but we need to go, right now."

He nodded and then bit his lip, "Can I get my journal?"

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Ray took her to his room and she stayed with him while he tossed things in a bag. Her heart broke a little that he had so few items to call his own, but he'd be back with family soon enough and Max was pretty sure that Ray's father wouldn't refuse him anything for a good long while.

Speaking of the devil, she needed to make another call...

"It's me - I'm with Ray."

"If this is a trick 452, I promise you now - I won't rest until you're trembling in front of me, begging me to stop the pain by ending your life."

"Fine... be like that. It was a courtesy to tell you - I could have kept this from you."

He started to interrupt, undoubtedly with more threats.

"I know - I took him in the first place," she tried to soothe his ire, "But can you get over that for just one moment - we're about to leave," Max told him, "It's about nine hours to Seattle - we'll be coming in the South East border point. I'll call again when we get there."

She hung up on his continuing skepticism.

"Was that my Dad?" Ray's eagerness eased some of the irritation Max was now feeling.

"Yeah, kiddo. Lets get you home." she ruffled his hair, "I'm parked in town so we've got a little walk - you need to follow me, keep up and do what I ask you."

"Okay, Max." but he frowned, "Why did Logan send me away - was I bad?"

"Oh sweetheart!" the endearment fell from her lips without thought. "Logan was worried that your dad was a bad man - but he was wrong to take you away from your family..."

"And he's changed his mind now?"

No," her tone was hard to read as she confessed, "I have. But you know he had nothing to do with you being here?"

"I know," Ray agreed. "They came for me in the middle of the night - they wouldn't even let me pack..." He threw his arms around her, voice muffled against her jacket as he said "I'm glad you're here, Max." Then he peeked up at her with a beaming grin, "But I can't wait to see my Dad!"

His smile was infectious; she felt one stretch her own lips in reply. "Then we'd better get a move on," she said, guiding him toward their exit with a hand on his arm.

But whatever luck had been with her for this rescue, ran out as they walked into a security team - waiting in the open dirt yard near the gate.

Max drew the boy close to her for his protection - maternal instincts coming online as if he was her own flesh and blood.

"I can't let you take him, Miss," his tone was almost friendly.

"Why's that...?"

"You don't have the proper authority."

"Maybe I do," she delayed.

"You don't."

"So I guess we'll be fighting then, because I ain't going without him..."

One of the guards gave a nasty grin, and the way he moved confirmed for Max that this property was at the very least, connected to the Cult but was most likely some kind of front or a refuge - a place for their members to hideout or recuperate should the need arise.

"I need you to run, Ray," she murmured into his hair. "Follow my tracks through the meadow and hide in the parking lot next to the general store."

He nodded consent and she thrust him away from her, flying into an attack on two of the squad.

But a child's cry had her spinning around to see Ray held by a previously hidden associate newly stepped from the shadows of the site office, a knife blade resting against the boy's neck.

"He's more use to us alive," Ray's captor said casually, "But don't think I won't spill every last drop of his blood to stop him leaving here."

Max growled in reply.

"His father would be very distressed to hear that his precious only child was slain because of Transgenic folly. Can you imagine how he'd retaliate..."

She inched closer; a burst of speed would bring her over there where she could overpower him and get out with Ray.

"I know what you're thinking," he continued nonchalantly, "However, the men closing a circle around you, not only have the combat training to subdue you, but one of them has a gun."

Max sprang, hearing a weapon fire behind her, knocking Ray from the man's grasp before the knife could puncture his skin, even as the burn of pain blossomed near her shoulder.

She scooped him into her arms, holding him tight as she blurred from the Ranch to her bike; not caring if anyone saw her passage, too distracted by the current state of affairs to worry about stealth.

In the parking lot, Max glanced at her arm and tried not to wince - it was bad but she didn't want Ray to worry...


	5. part 10 : Hurt

**Hurt - part 10 of MaxFest**

Max glanced at her arm and tried not to wince; it was bad but she didn't want Ray to worry - he was just a kid and she wanted him to stay a kid for a bit longer.

There was no way she could control her motorcycle in this condition so after binding the wound so tightly she could barely use that arm, Max hot-wired a nearby truck and rolled her baby onto its flat bed, laying it on its side because there were no straps to make it secure if she left it standing upright. She tried not to think about the paintwork getting scratched and instead concentrated on staying awake for the ride back to Seattle.

Which was a close run thing - they'd only just cleared the check point at the border when Max pulled the truck to a stop.

"I need to make a phone call," she explained, stumbling when she stepped out of the cab. "Mine got broken at the compound. Stay here, okay - it's safer for you and I won't be long."

"Okay, Max,"

There was a payphone on the corner and Ray watched her wobble toward it.

And then she buckled to the sidewalk.

Despite his promise, Ray jumped out of the truck and pounded over to her, dropping to his knees and shaking her still form.

"Max?"

His fingers felt wet - when he looked at them they were shiny and red, the dark fabric of her jacket having hidden the bleeding from him.

"Max... Max! You have to wake up - I need you! I don't know where to find my dad without you..."

"I'm right here, Ray,"

Ray gave a sob and launched himself at his father - he was, after all, a seven year old boy, scared and overwhelmed, with his friend lying unconscious in front of him.


	6. part 11 : Happy

**Happy - part 11 of MaxFest**

Max woke to the sound of laughter. The young tones were Ray's - she'd heard them before when she first started her perimeter observations of the Ranch complex; but there was a second sound of amusement - deeper, older; unfamiliar.

She sat up, the movement dislodging a rather questionable afghan and alerting her companions to her newly conscious status.

"Max!" Ray came flying over to the couch she lay on, throwing himself at her with a tight hug. Bemused, she ruffled his hair until he sat up, swatting her hands away and settled on her feet with his legs crossed.

"Slow down, kiddo - what's the fuss,"

"Dad said it was bad, that you needed real medical care not the 'out of date' first aid he could manage."

"Your father?" Max frowned, glancing into the kitchenette where the man in question was drying his hands on a towel.

"Hello, Max," Ames White replied evenly.

She gaped at him - stunned by the casual use of her name and not a number. In normal circumstances, she would assume a defensive stance ready for his attack; but in normal circumstances she wouldn't have a hole in her arm or have contacted him or been seemingly rescued by him.

She frowned. "Not that the 'happy family' scenario isn't touching, but what am I doing here? Would have thought you'd take your boy and go hide somewhere..."

To her surprise he laughed.

"That's been my usual MO but Ray's with me now and this is my apartment,"

That shock was back - that he was talking with her so civilly - _an actual conversation_ - that he was so calmly standing there, dishes drying on the rack, while she lay on his couch with his son resting on her feet.

"Let me spell it out for you," amusement touched his voice, turning the normally aggressive phrase into gentle teasing. "You did a massive favour for me - I'll admit that. It's huge - not something I can easily repay. But I thought I'd start settling the debt by letting you rest a while to try and put yourself back together."

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm no doctor, but even I could tell you'd lost a lot of blood. I only know what I read from the Manticore database but it said that Transgenics burn brightly. That must take a lot of energy to keep going and you weren't in very good shape when I reached you. In any case, you're going to need a few more hours before you go running back to Freak Nation," he paused, weighing his words; and when he continued, his voice was soft, "You almost died..."

In the quiet following that revelation, Ray opened his mouth and Ames smoothly spoke over the top of his son. But Max saw it - even laid up and in pain. And she couldn't help but wonder what it was that Agent White didn't want her to know.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

**_Author's Note_**_ - you may notice this ends a tad abruptly. Sorry - Real Life has been kicking my butt for a month but there is more plot to come - I hope to post it before too long. Thanks for reading! (and hopefully - waiting!)_


End file.
